borutofandomcom-20200213-history
"Go! The Crest of Night Strategy"
After Ryōgi leaves Shikadai, Chōchō, and Inojin arrive, telling him they've been requested due to the protests against the Kaminarimon Company. Gekkō and Ryōgi watch as protesters march against the Kaminarimon Company, Gekkō praising Ryōgi's strategy. One of the leading protesters has a mark on his neck. Ryōgi mulls over what Shikadai might do. At the police station, the genin are shown flyers that have been distributed inciting violence against the Kaminarimon Company. As the protesters are only ordinary citizens instead of shinobi, there's only so much shinobi can do against them without using excessive force. Boruto feels conflicted having to go against citizens. Kōtarō distributes the assignments. Team Moegi is assigned a spot near the company headquarters. At the hospital, Iwabee is frustrated having to stay put, but Lee tells him that orders are absolute. Shikadai studies the distribution of protesters and security forces, recognising it from somewhere. Chōchō recognises the patterns as shōgi pieces, causing Shikadai to recognise the decoy strategy Ryōgi used against him. Shikadai asks Inojin what is the building located in the opening, and Inojin explains it's Katasuke's lab. Realising the Byakuya Gang's plan, Shikadai feels torn between obeying his orders and taking action to foil their plan. Shikadai leaves his post, followed by his team-mates. Team Konohamaru spots Team Moegi moving, and Boruto goes check it out. Mitsuki tells Sarada to trust Boruto. The Byakuya Gang invades the lab, going straight for the ninjutsu data with Katasuke. The protesters arrive at the Kaminarimon Company headquarters, and the police refrains from using ninjutsu against them. On the way to the lab, Shikadai explains to Boruto the lab is the target. Inojin and Chōchō find it uncharacteristic for Shikadai to act without proof, but support him nonetheless. Having analysed their movements, Denki informs Sarada the protesters actions don't match what normal people would do. Using her Sharingan, Sarada spots a leading protester with a mark on his neck. At the research lab, they find downed personnel, and Shikadai and Boruto find Katasuke, who informs them of the stolen work. Katasuke planted a tracker on Gekkō, and gives Boruto a terminal to follow the signal. Despite being suspended, Denki goes to the police and reports the cursed seal placed on many of the protesters, raising the possibility they are under genjutsu. Denki's father is proud of him. Gekkō explains to the gang the nature of what they stole, and assuages Ryōgi when he asks if that will help people. Chōchō, Shikadai, Boruto, and Inojin catch up with them and Shikadai notices Ryōgi. The Byakuya Gang splits up so Gekkō can get away with the stolen data, Shikadai and Boruto go after him while the others hold the rest of the gang back. At the protest, Konoha shinobi begin breaking the genjutsu on the protesters. Chōchō and Inojin make short work of most of the gang, but struggle against Oko. They're saved by Shikamaru. Naruto addresses the village through television and shadow clones, exposing the captured Byakuya Gang as the ones who placed them under genjutsu, and asks the villagers help to keep improving Konoha. Gekkō and Ryōgi hop onto a passing train. Boruto and Shikadai hop on as well, and confront them.